A method for machining toothed sections for workpieces is known from DE 10 2006 044 738 B3 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,505 B2). The method is carried out on a machine tool having a rotary holder that can be pivoted about a main axis with two workpiece spindles. The workpiece spindles can be pivoted into a machining position and a transfer position by rotating the rotary holder about the main axis. In the machining position, a semi-finished part is firstly produced from a blank by pre-milling. Axial rough burrs produced during the pre-milling are removed on the two end faces by deburring tools. The semi-finished part is then transferred into the transfer position, where a chamfering of the semi-finished part on the two end faces of the workpiece takes place by means of chamfering tools. Axial fine burrs produced during the chamfering are removed by further deburring tools, so an axially deburred and chamfered semi-finished part is produced. The chamfered semi-finished part is then transferred back into the machining position, where radial fine burrs produced during the chamfering are removed by fine milling and the finished part, in other words the toothed and completely deburred workpiece, is thus produced. The finished part is then transferred into the transfer position again and replaced by a new blank to be machined. The axial deburring and chamfering in each case takes place by means of two deburring tools or chamfering tools, which simultaneously machine the workpiece to be toothed in the region of the two end faces. Furthermore, two workpieces can be machined in parallel by the two workpiece spindles, so toothed and completely deburred workpieces can be manufactured quickly and economically. The drawback is that the machine-related outlay required to carry out this method is high.